Sections of the Band
Sections of the Band is an interactive 2-page activity about sections of the band. It was in Leap into Learning and A Collection from the LeapPad Library, starring narrator Jim Marggraff and Leap, the guide/assistant to the narrator. It teaches music with three different sections. In the early 2000's, Leap was replaced with a marching band. The band consists of musical instruments in three sections in the red, white, and blue areas (just like the American or England flag). Percussion, brass, and woodwind sounds are heard in the sections. Characters * Offscreen Narration/Speaker (VA: Jim Marggraff) * Leap (guide/assistant) (VA: Zachary Schuman) Sections *Percussion instruments are in the red area. *Brass instruments are in the white area. *Woodwind instruments are in the blue area. Musical Instruments Each instrument has its own unique sound, and the instruments have their own pitch, whether low (ie. tuba) or high (ie.flute), except those who have indefinite pitch (bass drum, snare drum, cymbal). Percussion Section *bass drum (indefinite pitch) *snare drum (indefinite pitch) *cymbal (indefinite pitch) *glockenspiel (high pitch, range g2-c5) Brass Section *trombone (middle pitch, range E-c2) *trumpet (high pitch, range f-f4) *tuba (low pitch, C1-f1) Woodwind Section *clarinet (alto pitch, e-a3) *saxophone (alto pitch, b-flat - f3) *flute (high pitch, c-f4) Songs There are three songs to hear from. Touching an instrument allows the player to hear the a few bars of a song played solo by that instrument only. Touching one of the three sections allows the player to hear that section play a few bars of the song. Original USA Version #The Stars and Stripes Forever #America the Beautiful #Take Me Out to the Ball Game Click HERE to listen to all 3 songs! UK Version # Rule, Britannia # London Bridge is Falling Down # Greensleeves Conductor The conductor will perform a song in the whole band with all three sections. Game *The original version has a lily pad (also in the UK version of A Collection from the LeapPad Library). *The 2001 version has a music staff. *There are two sections to choose and hear together. **Percussion and Brass **Brass and Woodwind **Woodwind and Percussion Dialogue The following is spoken by the LeapPad Storyteller: *"Touch the red, white, or blue area to hear percussion, brass, or woodwind sounds." *"Touch a yellow song circle to pick a song." *"Touch the conductor to hear a song." *"To play a game, touch the Lily Pad (1999)/activity icon (2001) at the bottom of the page." *"Touch two sections that you would like to hear together." Trivia * This was the only time mentioned that Leap's favorite instrument was the glockenspiel, in where he tells this quote to the viewers and plays it. What wasn’t mentioned is his siblings’ favorites: Lily prefers the flute (revealed in Counting on Leap) and for Tad, the trombone (revealed in the My First LeapPad book I Know My ABC’s!); he kept these 2 opinions a secret. After this portion of the book, he unraveled them out and his siblings start to show off their own musical opinions when they play their favorite marching band instruments on these 2 other books. * For the song "America the Beautiful," the 2001/Plus Writing/Microphone versions use the true melody of this song while the 1999 Leap Into Learning uses different musical instruments playing their own parts ripped off from the full song (you will hear the full tune if the conductor is touched). * Arranger Jeanne Parson thought she was going to put another Sousa march "Hands Across the Sea" and Edwin E. Bagley's "National Emblem March" but the two songs that were about to be put were scrapped out. At last minute, they were both replaced by "America the Beautiful" and "Take Me Out to the Ball Game". * If the reader touches him again, he will ask the reader to touch the reader's favorite instrument or say, "Isn't it cool how the sections mix together?" to show that they form a marching band together. Category:LeapPad Games Category:Leapfrog leappad Category:Books that contain Musical Instruments Category:Music Books